A TobiramaSakura Story
by kentuckygirl93
Summary: A random story that came to mind when I was bored. I will be adding to it later as inspiration strikes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Ow….'

The first thing that I notice when I open my eyes is that my body feels like it fell off of a cliff. I slowly take an inventory of my body. I wiggle my toes and they all move and all my fingers move as well, so I did not lose any body parts. I set to work on healing myself. For a while, there is no sound, just the soft green glow of my chakra.

"Who are you girl?"

I jerk and jump up to my feet. Swinging around, I see only two men standing there. Both had the Leaf village symbol on their forehead protectors. But their outfits do not match what we wear as shinobi. They were wearing armor. I could have sworn that I have seen them before but I can't remember where. The strain of trying to remember causes my head to pound and everything goes dark.

The girl's eyes rolled up in her head and her body dropped. Catching her before she hits the ground, I turn to my brother. He steps forward and begins to examine the girl.

"Her chakra is severely depleted. We need to take her back to the village, to the hospital."

"Brother, she could be an enemy. Are you sure that is wise? She wears the symbol of the village but yet we have never seen her before."

"That is strange, but she needs help Tobirama. We will take her back but keep a close eye on her until we figure out who she is and why she is here."

I nod and pick her up. The two of us turn to return to the village. What was suppose to be a relaxing afternoon walk has turned into something that I am not sure what. All I know is, the feeling is unsettling.

The ground is soft, not hard like I expected it to be. And the pain in my body is no longer there. I force my eyes open and blink against the harsh light. The walls are white and the blinds are open on the window. A hospital. I relax and close my eyes. All of a sudden, the memories of what happened earlier flood my mind and my eyes open in surprise. Jerking up in the bed, I look around the room and come to a halt seeing the two men from earlier standing by the window.

"So, kunoichi, you're awake."

I simply blink and continue to stare at them.

"What is your name?"

"….."

"Girl! What is your name?"

"Tobirama. There is no need to sound so angry." The second man spoke up. Turning to me he asks, "We are not going to hurt you. We just want to know your name."

I blink, "S..Sa..Sakura."

"Fitting." I look at the first man who had spoken, giving him a quizzical look. He sighs, " Your hair. The name is fitting for you."

"Oh. Th… thank you." I continue to observe the two men. The first man wore blue armor. With silver, almost snow white, spikey hair and red eyes, he also had a forehead protector that extended down the sides of his face, just like Yamato's. The second man had long brown hair and wore red armor. His forehead protector looked normal. My eyes widen in realization.

The first man notices my expression, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Both men take a step towards me, but then come to a halt when I speak.

"Sho…Shodame-sama. Ni… Nidame-sama. This isn't… This can't be….. It's not possible…"

The girl looked absolutely panicked. I turn to look at Hashirama and meet his gaze. He looks at me with what I am sure is the same questioning gaze on my face.

Turning back to the girl I speak, "you address us both as Hokage, yet my brother is the only Hokage. Who are you and what is your reason for being here?"

She looks up at both of us with a dazed look of confusion, " Sakura. My name is Sakura Haruno and I am from the Leaf Village. But, not during this time period….."

I frown and Hashirama speaks, "Not this time period? What do you mean?"

She just frowns, "The time where I am from, it's… Well, we are at war. The battle against Mad… the enemy is gruesome and unending. But, neither of you are alive. The only explanation for you two to be alive right now is that I was thrown back into the past. I just don't understand how."

"Hmmm. If.. And I mean if.. If we are dead, who is the hokage where you are from?"

"Lady Tsunade is the fifth hokage."

Hashirama's eyes bug out of his head, "Tsu..Tsunade?" He looks at me with a look of wonder in his eyes. "My granddaughter will be hokage?"

Hashirama just keeps muttering to himself so I turn back to look at the girl. Her pink hair is cut short above her shoulders and her green eyes sparked with curiosity and confusion. Despite being a kuniochi, she had an air of innocence around her that piqued my interest and seemed to draw me to her.

"Get some rest. We will see what we can do to get you back to your home. For now, while you are here, we will figure something out for you to do."

Hashirama's voice cuts through my thoughts and both the girl and I look at my brother. The girl, Sakura, just nods her head in agreement with him. I give a brisk nod of my head as well and then he and I leave. There is something about that girl that is calling out to me and it is very unsettling.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been over two months since Sakura has appeared here and she seems to be doing okay. My brother has her working at the hospital several days a week to keep her busy and she trains the rest of the time. Both Hashirama and I are both looking into ways, figuring out, how to get her back to her own time. I just do not think that it is going to be possible. Time-space ninjutsu is not very well known so there are very few scrolls on the subject matter.

"Brother…"

Hashirama looks up from the scrolls and paperwork he was sorking on, "What is it Tobirama?"

"I can't find anything on how to send Sakura home. I believe that she is stuck here." I shake my head slightly and I turn to look out the window.

My brother sighs, " I believe that you're right. We have found nothing. All of the information that we would need to send her back, I have a feeling is in her own time."

I just nod. My gaze locks onto a head of pink hair as it makes its way through the streets toward the training grounds. Hmm. I do not listen to anything else my older brother is saying as I teleport out to the training fields. I make myself comfortable up in a tree as I watch Sakura warm up before starting her more rigorous training. She begins.

I watch in admiration as she goes on to deliver punches to boulders and trees that demolish them. I have never seen so much power from a person who seems so fragile. My gaze continues to track her movements across the field. Fluid movements that have no hesitation.

"You can come out now Lord Tobirama."

My eyes widen in surprise as I jump down from my hiding spot. Sakura is standing at the base of the tree waiting for me.

I school my expression, "Sakura."

"Is there something that I can do for you sir?"

"Sakura….."

Something in my tone must have alerted her as to what I was going to say. Her expression breaks down and she begins to cry.

"I'm not able to go back, am I? What am I going to do? All of my friends and family are there. What are they going to think? Do they know what happened to me?"

Sakura is asking all of these questions while trying to calm her crying, but is unsuccessful.

I do not question my actions. I pull Sakura into my arms and hold her while she cries. Why? Why, when I am not one to show any type of emotion, do I pull one small woman into my arms t comfort her? Why does seeing her cry cause my heart to hurt?


	3. Chapter 3

The two of us just sat there beneath the tree for hours. Lord Tobirama kept his arms wrapped around me the entire time, lending me strength.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Lord Tobirama, from what I have observed the last two months, and from what I was taught in the academy, is not one that shows much emotion if any. So when he pulled me into his chest while I was crying, I ended up crying even more. So embarrassing! His kindness to me, even though I am a complete stranger to him, was what made me realize that I could have landed in a worse time period. Granted, Madara is still alive and plotting, but I landed where there are people I know that I can depend on.

Several days later I find myself working a shift in the hospital when I hear a commotion in the waiting area. Rushing out, I am surprised at the scene before me. Both Lord Hashirama and Lord Tobirama are standing in the lobby arguing.

"I am not going to heal you Tobirama. Neither you nor the Uchiha. I don't know why you still insist on holding hard feelings for them. But we have a treaty with them and they are members of this village as well. This is all I have to say on the matter. Do not let me find you attempting to pick a fight with them again. The same goes for you." Hashirama turned and addressed a man wearing the Uchiha symbol.

"Hai."

After Hashirama left, Tobirama turned and looked at me, "Would you?" Motioning to his stomach and chest where several slashes were.

"Of…of course. Right this way."

I lead him to an examination room and begin to gather the supplies I need to clean his wounds before healing them. "What happened Lord Tobirama? I have never seen Lord Hashirama refuse to heal anyone, let alone you, before."

Tobirama is quiet for a moment, "The Uchiha tried to pick a fight with me after a clan meeting. I retaliated and we both ended up injured. Although he is much worse off than I am."

"Ah. I see. Please remove your armor and shirt. I will need to clean the wounds before I heal them."

He does not say anything but simply removes the articles of clothing. I couldn't help it. I just stood their gawking at him. His chest is well defined and chiseled. The muscles look strong and he has a six pack. Simply put, he is HOT!

After a moment, I shake off my shock and set to work on cleaning wounds and healing them. They were not as bad as I originally thought so it did not take long to heal them.

"All done Lord Tobirama. Please try to be more careful next time."

He doesn't say anything. But before I can look up to see his face, I feel a hand rest on the top of my head. "Thank you Sakura."

A blush makes its way across my face as I make eye contact with the Second Hokage. I give him a hesitant smile and watch as he makes his way out of the hospital, most likely to go see his brother.

My heart is beating in a wild way. Why? Why was I so affected when I saw his torso? I mean, I have seen hundreds of men without shirts on being a medic ninja, but why did I feel almost…. Faint when I saw Tobirama's?


End file.
